The present invention pertains to fat-soluble vitamins, more specifically, to stable, water-miscible, emulsified formulations thereof. Such formulations are useful as additives for food products, such as cereal fortification formulas. However, many nutritional uses for such formulations have been contemplated other than cereal fortification.